Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanner for line sequentially scanning a film frame transported with continuous motion through a frame scanning station by means of a linear image sensor with two shift registers, one of which applies the charges of the even pixels and the other applies the charges of the odd pixels to its respective output.
Such a scanner may be part of, for example, a telecine scanner in which a plurality of linear image sensors for scanning the different colors of the film frames are used. In these linear image sensors, charges corresponding to the luminance of each individual pixel are transported in the rhythm of clock signals to an output or to a plurality of outputs and can then be derived as a signal. A clock period has such a signal variation that at each output a maximum value, which is dependent on the luminance, succeeds a minimum value which is independent of the luminance. Conventionally used semiconductor linear image sensors have two outputs whose output signals are phase-shifted by one pixel width. Since the output signals of the linear image sensors are very small, corresponding amplifiers are provided which are already integrated in some of these semiconductor linear image sensors.